


Daylight

by LilyEllison



Series: Daylight [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Marvel Happily Ever After Harlequin Hoopla 2020, Multi, OT3, Of Daredevil, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 03, Threesome - F/M/M, of the punisher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEllison/pseuds/LilyEllison
Summary: Matt and Karen try one more last-ditch effort to save Frank Castle. (Yes, it’s sex.) Set a few years post-Daredevil S3 and The Punisher S2.Posted for the 2020 Marvel HEA Harlequin Hoopla. Prompt: “Threeway/Fourway” Line: “Presents” (any length, size or completion status, but must be rated M or E)
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock/Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Daylight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767028
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Lady Maigrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMaigrey) for the excellent suggestions. I should have worked harder to take them, but this story had a mind of its own. I don’t think this is going to work for anyone but me, but hey, it fills the prompt!

Frank stops stock-still in shock as he reaches the doorway. A single drop of lukewarm water tickles its way down his neck, but he lets it slide, not able to drag his focus away from the sight in front of him.

Murdock told Frank to take advantage of the shower while he went to talk to Karen, and Frank knew on some level that this was where the night was headed, but it’s something totally different altogether to see it like this.

To actually see Karen Page, naked and writhing on the bed, with Matt’s head moving between her legs. Red doesn’t have the mask on, it’s not _that_ kinky, but his performance is undeniably enthusiastic.

Frank thinks that maybe he should turn away, maybe this was all a very bad idea. But he doesn’t. He can’t — even if he’s still questioning why he let Murdock bring him here in the first place.

There is the fact that they look like _that_. They’re beautiful, both of them, Karen’s pale skin glowing in the low light, Matt dressed all in black. They are almost like art, like some fucking fancy French porn or something.

But Frank isn’t usually the type of guy who only thinks with his little brain.

And there’s more to it than that, isn’t there? He’s buried it for so long, but the _wanting_ — it’s coming back again, dammit, cracking through the pavement, straining toward...something.

And the two of them, they—

They know he’s there now. He watches as Matt squeezes the backs of Karen’s thighs, as if to give her a signal. She opens those twin oceans she has for eyes and looks right at him. He flushes. He’s wearing only a towel around his waist and it’s obvious he’s hard as hell. But she doesn’t seem upset. Instead, she smiles invitingly.

He relaxes, just a little. He doesn’t need to do more than this, if he doesn’t want to. Right now, he’s OK to just keep standing to the side, watching. Hell, he’ll be happy taking care of himself with his own hand, if it comes to that. But then again, any night that _starts_ with him watching Karen Page get off is likely to go to interesting places, and he’s already here, so he might as well not count himself out too soon.

Karen keeps eye contact with him until she can’t anymore, until her eyelids flutter closed as she rides out her orgasm with a delicious, gasping moan. Frank’s hands clench into fists at his sides, his body almost unbearably tight.

Once Matt has wrung out the last of Karen’s pleasure, he stands to greet Frank, all apologetic, like the host of a dinner party who has forgotten to make introductions.

“Sorry about that,” he says, with a little half-smile. “She got so excited just talking about it, I couldn’t resist her.”

Matt puts his hands on Frank’s shoulders. Frank somehow always forgets they are the same height until they’re this close. “You OK? Still up for this?” Matt asks softly, though there’s a hint of challenge in his tone.

“Oh, I’m up,” Frank says ruefully.

Matt’s smile widens and he leans in to kiss him.

It isn’t the first time that Frank has been kissed like this by another man — no, the first time was earlier this evening, when Matt turned one of their increasingly frequent brawls into a makeout session, and Frank was too confused and, well, turned on to do anything but go with it. But then Frank pulled away, cursing the bastard for cheating on his wife. Matt assured him that it was OK, that Karen wanted him to bring Frank _home_ , and Frank found himself bewitched by the offer in a way he never would have imagined.

He allowed Matt to lead him home over rooftops, almost like he was in a dream, and he stumbled into the shower that Matt offered while he went to talk to Karen.

So, no, this isn’t the first time that a man has kissed Frank Castle. But it is the first time a man has kissed him with Karen smeared all over his face. Frank doesn’t resist the advance. He already knows that Murdock is way too good at this — like nothing he’s known before — and Karen tastes even better than he imagined, and he finds himself getting lost in it all, chasing the flavor over Matt’s lips.

When Matt finally breaks off the kiss, he’s wearing that goddamn smirk, the one that says he knows just what he’s doing.

“I can tell that Karen really liked watching that,” Matt says quietly. He reaches down to where Frank’s towel is cinched around his waist and pulls it off of him in a quick motion. “I think she’d like it even better if you fucked her.”

And then Matt saunters off, presumably headed for the shower himself.

Frank looks over at the bed, where Karen is watching him with her own smile, and this one says she has zero contradiction to Matt’s suggestion. She pulls him in like a tractor beam. He feels suddenly shy as he approaches the side of the bed, and she smooths the sheet next to her, like she can sense it. He lies down where she has indicated, staying propped up on his side, so they are facing each other.

“Hi,” she says, in a warm, cozy voice, closing the distance a little, putting her hand on his arm. He takes in a shaky breath. She scoots in even closer and presses her mouth to his. She kisses him like it’s nothing, like it’s just hello, like he hasn’t wanted this for so long, like he hadn’t mourned when she got married, even though he never really entertained any hope of being with her. She just kisses him.

And he’s not made of stone. He kisses her too. But she can feel the reluctance that holds him back.

“What is it?” she asks, touching his face.

“It’s…” He looks deep into her eyes, into all that blue, and the words just spill out of him. “This isn’t just...This means something to me, Karen.”

“Oh, Frank,” she says indulgently, kissing him softly on the lips. “I know.”

He swallows and closes his eyes, drowning in emotion. She feathers kisses over his face, against his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks.

“I feel the same way,” she says. “I have for a long time. And Matt...he does too. He cares about you.”

Frank snorts a little, ’cause this is too much, and she pins him with those eyes of hers again.

“You don’t have to worry about coming between us,” she says, cupping his cheek in her hand. “We both want you with us.”

“’S a little hard to believe.”

Karen smiles. “He’s the one who started it, isn’t he?”

As always, she has a point.

“I’d like to keep it going,” she says huskily, running her hand over his chest, down to his stomach. And whatever he was waiting for, permission or blessing or invitation, he feels like he has it all. So this time, he’s the one to kiss her, long and slow and deep, like he’s always imagined it.

He rolls them so she is lying on top of him, all her weight sinking into him, so he can plunge his hands into her hair, so he can rub the silky skin of her back, so he can feel the softness of her breasts pressed against his chest. Their kisses and touches are slow at first, lazy almost, but they quickly pick up speed. And soon she is hovering over him and he has one of her sweet pink nipples in his mouth and he’s gripping the curve of her ass and fuck he’s found paradise.

She’s wet as hell — he doesn’t need heightened senses to know she’s good and ready for him. But he wants this to last as long as possible, so it’s his fingers he slides into her first, easy, one, then two. She moans and moves against him.

“Frank,” she says. “I really want you inside me.”

And who would he be if he could resist that? “Yes, ma’am,” he says and she grins, that big one that he loves so much.

She opens a condom from the bedside table and rolls it on him. And then she’s guiding him inside of her and it’s so perfect he has to catch his breath. But she has barely begun to move over him when Matt returns.

And it’s _weird_ , to be fucking a man’s wife while he—well, not watches, because he can’t do that, but while he’s _there_. And even though Matt looks hungry, even though he’s wetting his lips and clenching his hands like he’s eager to use them, Frank tenses. He can’t help it. But Karen runs her palms over his skin, like she’s soothing a jumpy animal or something, and he finds that it works. He lets it work. He wants it to work.

“You OK?” she whispers, and he nods. He focuses on her again, how she feels. And once they’ve found a slow rhythm, she reaches out toward Matt.

And, hell, it’s not so bad to watch Karen above him, turning her head to kiss Matt, who joins them on the bed. Watching them is still ridiculously hot and so he doesn’t mind when Matt moves behind Karen, running his hands all over her body, cupping her breasts and strumming his thumbs over her hardened nipples.

He moves her hair to the side and kisses her neck. “Please,” she says to him, and then Matt’s hand is between her thighs, just above where Frank’s dick is pumping into her, and Frank bites his lip. At the first brush of her clit, Karen makes the most erotic noise he has ever heard. Frank is oddly grateful, knowing she’s been taken care of all this time.

Between the feel of Karen and the sound of her, and the visual of Matt’s hands on her body — not to mention the visual of Matt’s own body — Frank is very close to going over the edge. And he doesn’t miss the way Matt quickens his pace. Before long, Karen is clenching and shuddering and Frank’s coming too. Hard. Really fucking hard.

Matt’s smirking again when Frank opens his eyes, and this time, Frank can’t even bring himself to care. If the asshole wants to orchestrate perfectly synchronized orgasms, he can wear the shit-eating grin all he wants.

“You should let him fuck you, Frank,” Karen says from where she’s collapsed against his sweaty chest, looking up to give him a loose grin. “He’s good.”

“I think that’s a little much for Frank right now,” Matt intervenes from beside her.

“Fine,” Karen says, amusement in her voice. “Maybe next time.” And she crawls off of Frank and kisses Matt with fervor.

Frank starts to get up, to get rid of the condom, but not before he watches Karen lean down and wrap her pink lips around Matt’s cock. _Fuck_. He’s back quicker than he needs to be, feeling hypnotized by the bobbing of her blonde head and the look of abandon on Matt’s face.

Frank wants them. He never would’ve allowed himself to acknowledge it before tonight, but it’s both of them he wants. Jesus fuck, they’re incredible.

He doesn’t know what to do, how to act in this situation. At first, he thought he only wanted to watch them, but now that he’s here, already getting hard again and aching to touch them, he feels hesitant, uncertain.

And of course, Red knows.

“Frank’s almost ready again, Karen,” Matt pants. “Do you want…?”

She drags her mouth from his dick with a sweet, wet sound. She turns to find Frank at the side of the bed. He’s not even sure when his feet led him there. She kisses him, and he discovers he’s just as eager for the taste of Matt in her mouth as he was for her essence on Matt’s face. She hums appreciatively when he moves his tongue against hers, and Frank manages not to be startled when he feels Matt’s hands on him.

And damn it’s—it’s something, to be the focus for both of them. Matt’s stroking his skin like he’s mapping uncharted territory, and Karen’s nibbling at his lip until he gasps.

But then Matt makes a strangled sound, barely louder than a whisper, and Karen pulls back from Frank to turn to him.

“Hey,” she says gently. “This is about you, too, you know.” To Frank, she adds, “He’s not very good at putting himself first.” Frank knows that adoring look on her face — remembers it from a courtroom years ago.

“I’m fi—” Matt begins.

But Karen cuts him off with a kiss. “I want us all to…” She looks at Frank. “Maybe you could try getting behind me, while I finish what I started?”

“Yeah, OK,” Frank says breathlessly. But he wants to do something else first. There’s a whole lot he’s not ready for yet, but kissing — he can do that. So he covers Matt’s mouth with his own, feeling a rush when Matt moans low in his throat. And when it’s too much, Frank pulls away and reaches for another condom.

Karen's on all fours, waiting for him. Frank looks at Matt's face as he grasps Karen's hips, sliding into the hot, wet center of her. She swallows down Matt's erection and the sight of it makes Frank start to move. Karen quickly finds the rhythm, moving back and forth between them, Frank fucking her carefully from behind while she moves her mouth over Matt. And it's clearly overwhelming for all of them. Frank is transfixed by the long line of Karen's back, by the pure ecstasy on Matt's features. He knows he won't be able to last long like this, and he gets his fingers on Karen's clit so he can take her along with them. This time, their orgasms fall like dominoes, and Frank has never been happier to bring up the rear in his life.

They rest for a while after that, and Frank expects that Karen will end up in the middle of the bed, but it's Matt there instead. And nothing about it feels wrong. Frank meets Karen's eyes over Matt's shoulder and they clasp hands over Matt's hip and no one says anything for a long time. The only sound is the whisper of skin against skin.

* * *

When Frank wakes up, Matt is gone.

The sun is up, and Karen is sprawled out next to him. She's kicked the covers down in the night, and he gapes at the way the sun turns her hair and skin to different shades of gold. She can't be real. But she is.

"Morning," she says, when the weight of his gaze makes her eyes flutter open. Her voice is scratchy and low. "Did you sleep well?"

"You could say that," Frank answers, feeling his chest tighten suddenly. He didn't dream. Not one single nightmare. He turns to look up at the ceiling.

"Matt had an early meeting," Karen yawns. It sounds like a lie, but Frank lets it go. It's not exactly shocking that Red isn't up for morning-after pillow talk, and he doesn't want to analyze the spark of disappointment he feels. "But we should go out for breakfast," Karen continues.

So that's how they end up sitting across from each other later in another diner. (Two exits. Eight other people inside. No obvious threats.) They clutch mugs of hot coffee and debate whether Karen should order eggs or pancakes. "Both," she decides, a twinkle in her eye. "Why choose when you can have both?"

Frank rolls his eyes at her, then shakes his head. "I need to know something," he says seriously. "Why now?"

Karen bites her lip, and then the waitress stops beside their table to take their orders. (A delivery truck idles in the parking lot, blocking the back exit. Probably not a concern.) Frank wonders if Karen will dodge his question, but as soon as they hand their menus over and the waitress walks away, she starts talking.

"Matt noticed that lately you've been easier to find. That you haven’t taken openings to get away. That you’re talking more," she says. "He thought maybe you were looking for a reason to stop. He talked to me about it, and we decided we'd try giving you one."

Frank sits back a little, trying to take it all in. Wondering if Red is maybe right, though he has no intention of admitting that.

"Murdock's that committed to the job, huh?" Frank says with a smirk and a bob of his chin.

Karen shakes her head. "He's that committed to you." She searches Frank's eyes for something. "Don't you feel it?"

And it's back again, the tightness in his chest, the lump in his throat. Frank swallows it down. (The truck drives off. Both exits are clear again.)

"Always told you he was good," Frank says. "Even if he is annoying as shit about it."

Karen laughs. She reaches across the table and takes both his hands in hers. "Aren't you tired, Frank? Won't you think about it, for our sake?" She squeezes his fingers. "You don't even have to stop completely. Just play by different rules."

"I don't know," he says, taking his hands back. He is not a man who is used to the gut-roiling brand of fear, but he feels it now.

"We're not quitters," Karen says insistently. "You know that about us by now. We don't give up even when it gets rough. We wouldn't give up on you."

Frank lets out a long breath.

"I know this…well, it's not traditional,” Karen says, “but I thought maybe that would be OK with you. Something very different." _From what you had before_ , she doesn’t need to say.

"And the sex is amazing," she finishes.

For that point, at least, he has no argument. He chuckles.

Karen gives him a dreamy half-smile. "You liked it, didn't you?" she says, her voice suddenly shy. "All of it, I mean?"

"Wasn't expecting it. Nothing like that."

She traces her fingertip along the rim of her coffee mug before looking back up at him. "You've never thought about it?"

“With you? Sure.”

"What about with him?"

"Nah."

"Never?" She's skeptical.

Frank turns his head and rocks it back, knowing he's got a little smile on his lips. "There may've been the odd confusing dream here 'n' there."

Karen smiles knowingly, and he reaches a little deeper. “I was married,” he says, “before I ever realized…”

She presses her lips together, her eyes reflecting that angelic empathy of hers, a look that makes him feel like he’s caught in a tight spot and he’s got no way to bail out.

"You're right, you know,” she says after a moment. “Matt's got his issues, but he's good. And I think it would be good for him, having you around. Someone else who can understand him. I think you can help each other even more than you do already."

She drinks from her coffee cup. And she seems to know she's given him more than enough to think about, because she leaves it there.

* * *

That night, Frank waits for Red to find him. He's not disappointed.

By unspoken agreement, instead of trying to get in each other's way, they work side by side to knock some heads together. And it works. Frank lets it work. He wants it to work, even if it's scary as fuck.

Afterward, on a dark rooftop, the city sparkling around them, Frank finally says what's been on his mind all night.

"You really sure about all this shit?"

Murdock just smiles at him. Not the cocky smile that Frank is used to, or that animal look he gets while beating people all to hell, but the purest thing Frank's seen in a long damn time. It actually makes his heart beat fucking weirdly in his chest.

And then Frank is smiling, too.

"C'mon," Matt says. "Let's go home."


End file.
